


Blue Eyes Never Looked So Pretty

by Pippa_Paonne



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alien-Human Relationship, Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, I hate Gabriel Lorca, Injury, Lesbians, M/M, Multi, Prosthetic Limbs, Romance, Saru is a semi-awkward bean pole, Sibling Relationship, Sickness, Star Trek:Discovery, bisexuals, feel the rainbow, he's a creep, love is in the air tonight, mom-friend, they are so in-love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippa_Paonne/pseuds/Pippa_Paonne
Summary: Perry Mave joins her brother on the mysterious starship, Discovery. When she joins, a certain Commander catches her eyes. Entirely different but the exact same, what will happen between the two? Will they address the magnetic pull between them? Also, Perry doesn't seem to trust their trigger-happy captain and might just have to sock him in the face.
Relationships: Christopher Pike & Original Female Character(s), Gabriel Lorca & Original Female Character(s), Hugh Culber & Original Female Character(s), Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Michael Burnham & Saru, Paul Stamets & Original Female Character(s), Saru (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Sylvia Tilly & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! I might just turn this into a reader-insert if you all wish! Leave a comment and tell me what you think!

“Paul, I swear if you don’t turn around and give me a hug, I will deck you,” Perry announced, head lifted and titled, blonde brows raised as she stood on the ladder-like stairs, brand-new, bronze and blue uniform glimmering in the harsh, unnatural lighting. This piqued the attention of the multiple officers that had been obediently typing away on their PADDs, obviously having been pushed into submission by the lieutenant she was addressing. 

Said man, Paul, sighed loudly, a groan of irritation leaving his lips as he rolled his shoulders back. Then, turning on his heel, his icy blue eyes that feigned exasperation met with the fellow pigment, a smile tugged at his pale pink lips. His arms lifted and she smirked, quickly moving down the steps to enter his embrace. 

Their limbs wrapped tightly around each other, the tension in her muscles slipping away as her head rested on his shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent. 

Breaking apart, a bouncing red-head came into the room from a side doorway.

“Lieutenant Stamets, I was measuring-oh! Hi! Sorry-oh, my gosh-are you two siblings? Like, you guys look so much alike, I didn’t think he had siblings, he gives me such a,” her hands wavered, the tricorder in her hands flicking about with the gesture, “only-child vibe. I mean, not to be rude or anything. Being an only-child is fine, like-”

Whereas Paul’s jaw set and he pinched the bridge of his nose, Perry’s smile grew, a shine in her eye as she let out a breathy giggle. The man’s hand rose, flat like a high-five before his thumb and four fingers pinched together in a ‘shush’ motion. 

“Ensign Sylvia Tilly, Lieutenant Perry Mave, chief engineer and science officer and my sister,” her brother introduced with a bored tone, “now, if you’ll excuse me. I have very important things to do that will probably help us win this war.” The blonde turned his back and went through the doors that the ensign had just exited, snatching the tricorder out of her hands.

Rolling her eyes at his behavior, she readjusted her attention back to the woman before her, who was shifting and biting her lip before she took another breath, hands waving about yet-again, “I’m sorry, Lieutenant. I talk a lot when I’m nervous and I’m always nervous when I’m with people who have authority over me so I just ramble and-”

Perry offered another smile, her maternal-instincts kicking in, “Honey, it’s okay. Take a breath, there’s no need to be nervous around me, unless you have purposefully messed something up or have angered me in some other way.” She spoke so casually, though she was serious.

Tilly took a breath, a smile on her lips, immediately feeling comforted by the term of endearment even though she hardly knew her. It was obvious that Stamets and Mave were different from the other already, though they did share many physical attributes. Whereas Stamets was short-tempered and easily annoyed, Mave seemed to be much easier to get along with. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” the ensign nodded, “I better get back to work.”

Tilly left the engineer alone. Perry then quickly evacuated the area before heading to the bridge, where she was immediately greeted by a tall, slender being. He was easily a foot (or more) taller than her, and the scientist inside of her reeled with excitement upon scanning his form, his feet and the turn of his ankle similar to a horse’s proximal sesamoid. What most intrigued her was the mixture of electric blue and turquoise that surrounded his pupil. Pale pink skin covered what she could see of his limber form, and there were slits that crossed behind what she figured were his ears, just below what would’ve been the cranium if he were human. A warmth exuded from him as he towered over her, examining her form as quickly as she had.

He immediately noticed the resemblance between her and Lieutenant Stamets. She was equally pale, the kind that made one who was familiar with human-kind question if they were ill, though there was natural coloring in her cheeks and lips that her relation lacked. Her hair was blonde as well, more golden, he noticed, and it was cut short, just above her shoulders. He also could see her eyebrows, unlike Paul’s. And, her eyes, he paused, seeing the large pupils that were surrounded by a blue that he couldn’t quite dismiss as maybe a green, glittered in the light. 

Both broke out of their reservoirs of thought, a slight flush coming to her cheeks even though the entire process was perhaps half a second in duration.

“Commander Saru?” She stepped out of the turbolift, and he nodded in affirmation. 

“I assume you are Lieutenant Perry?” He spoke with a very, almost imperceptible touch of maybe having a stuffy nose, and though that might usually grind on her ears, she couldn’t help but find it...endearing. 

“That would be me, sir.”

They began to walk across the bridge to what she assumed was the captain’s ready-room.

“I apologize for not being able to greet you upon your arrival, we are currently dealing with a group of inmates that were being transferred, but their shuttle had some difficulties and we had to take them onboard.”

“Ah, yes. I heard some chatter about that on my way. And, no harm was done, Commander. I was able to see Lieutenant Stamets, it has been a year since we last saw each other in person.” She smiled at him, her cheeks round and pink with the motion. 

They stopped in front of a doorway, where Saru pressed the keypad, and they were immediately summoned into the room.

She immediately felt on edge, as if put on the defense. The room had minimal lighting, only a high table with no chairs and a bowl filled with ancient fortune cookies on them. Just beyond the glass structure was a man, human, she could tell already. His back was turned to them, his elbows on the windowpane, before he turned around, just barely back-lit by the stars outside. 

His eyes were dark, brown hair styled to the side, and she felt her skin crawl. Her composure was impenetrable as he introduced himself, Captain Gabriel Lorca, and all she could think was _creep_. There was something off about him, and she knew it. Saru had noticed the shift in her, she lost the comfortable warmth, suddenly cold and uncomfortable in the dark room. He wondered if she sensed the same as him when with the captain, but he didn’t dare mention his doubts, before he was dismissed.

She barely listened to him, nodding and sometimes answering with a “Yes, sir” as she was subjected to a monologue about the war. She didn’t like him. Not one bit. He seemed pleased and his generality of hatred towards the entire Klingon race made her inwardly reel with disgust. This man was not a Star-Fleet Captain, at least not what one should be, she just knew it and she didn’t know why. He even praised her accomplishments and she thanked him, feeling more and more like ants were worming through her uniform as he told her how she was uniquely suited for his ship. How her entire history made it seem like it was her destiny and fate. 

She believed in God, she loved Jesus, and she believed that He had a plan, but the way this man talked about battle and killing, she had to bite her tongue to keep from fighting him. War was not their destiny or fate, it was a sad display of corruption and she’d do her best to help her brother and the ship, but not for the fate of the war, but for the fate of those who needed them. 

Something told her not to speak out, and she would later thank God that she didn’t. Something told her he was dangerous. So, Perry didn’t dare defy him, only nodded and said “Yes, sir”, and that’s all she was going to do for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this is short, I'm multitasking right now. Sorry.

“Paul, that man is a creep and there is something horribly wrong about him,” she argued later as she paced the length of her brother’s shared quarters. 

“You can’t say that! You could be court-martialed!” He scolded, and she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Well, I did. And-Hugh agrees with me.” She interrupted herself once noticing her brother’s partner cock his head to the side and squint a little. 

Paul looked at his boyfriend accusingly, and Hugh squirmed slightly, an awkward smile meeting his glare, “I do feel like he is a bit too enthusiastic about the war…”

Paul whined, “You’re not supposed to agree with my sister.”

A triumphant smile crossed the woman’s lips, “Ha!” She swooped down to plant a kiss on the man’s cheek, and he wrapped his arm around her hips as she smirked at her brother, “This is why he’s my favorite out of you two.”

Hugh chuckled as his boyfriend reached over and stabbed his sister in the sides, making her yelp and jump, humoured by their antics. 

Changing the subject, Hugh asked, “Have you reported to medbay yet?”

She grimaced, “No, been too busy in engineering. Whoever was here last really did a number on her trying to reroute power for the lab, no wonder you guys were having problems.”

Hugh stood from his bed with Paul, “Better go get that in before you get too busy. It’ll take a bit longer with your arm.” Speaking of the appendage had her attention shift to the metal prosthetic that made up the entire limb. When she was younger, it had been a very difficult transition, but now she couldn’t imagine her life without it. “Has your shoulder still been irritated with the metal?”

She nodded, thinking of how red her flesh became with the metal socket around her shoulder, and the fiery ache of her muscles at times.

“We’ll put some aloe on it, I think that may help.” The doctor murmured as the pack migrated to the medbay.

“Aloe? Ancient but effective…” she conceded, before making conversation with her brother as they discussed multitudes of theories for the uses of the spores and the spore drive.

They arrived at the medbay, where she was scanned and measured and tested and questioned. A process that interrupted the ranting siblings. 

“Wait, you guys aren’t actual siblings?” Hugh’s eyes widened comically as he read her record.

“Well, no. I’m his cousin actually, but we were close enough to be siblings, and then his parents-my aunt and uncle-adopted me when my mom passed. But, we may as well be siblings.” She explained.

“We didn’t see a point in saying we weren’t siblings. She’s been a pain in my ass since day one.” Paul commented, making her smack him.

She rolled her eyes, knowing that he was simply fooling around. Her arm was measured, scanned and mobility tested, aloe then applied, and she was released.


End file.
